


Sleepless

by ladyreapermc



Series: 64 damn prompts [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Prompt - 1: 2 a.m.  
> http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> 2: English is not my first language and I had no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

It’s 2 a.m. and Aaron is staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. His bed is empty and he can’t really sleep without the soft lulling sound of breathing and the warmth from another body next to him, which, if he takes time to think about it, is very ironic.

When he’s out of town in a case, he sleeps perfectly well by himself, but here, on his own bed, he can’t sleep at all. Maybe it’s the fact that in those uncomfortable hotel beds, he wasn’t supposed to have anyone besides him, but in his own bed, Haley was supposed to be there.

Aaron shifts, turning to his side to stare at the empty spot on the bed. He wonders if she has the same troubles, or if she just filled the space he was supposed to occupy with another man. The mysterious calls and long absences when they were still together told him it was very much likely.

He shifts again, turning to face the window and the dark night outside. Aaron wonders if he’s going to watch another sunrise like he had done for the past three days. He can’t really afford to. He’s tired and he needs sleep.

Making a decision, Aaron quickly stands up and puts on a pair of jeans and a FBI sweatshirt before grabbing the suit he had chosen earlier, his mobile, service weapon, briefcase and keys and leaves the house. It takes fifteen minutes for him to reach the nearest hotel, ten more for him to check in and get to his room.

He tucks his suit in the closet, puts his briefcase on the table, his cell and keys on the nightstand and gun under the pillow. He pulls off the sweatshirt and the jeans and slides under the blanket, turning the lamp off.

It takes a while, but he finally manages to fall asleep.

xxx

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I don't hate Haley. I liked her, but I remember hearing rumors about the writers considering making her cheat on Hotch before they split up. And that phone scene in episode 3x02 is very suggestive, so that's what I'm going for!


End file.
